Hetalia - New Powers
by DarkBabsi
Summary: It was a normal world meeting, but then a portal showed up and everything changed... No Avatar characters! Only nations being able to bend elements! (There will be pairings I think...) Rated T because... I'm not sure what will happen.
1. Prologue - The World Meeting

Guten Tag!

Welcome to my first english fanfiction :3

I love Hetalia and I had the idea of the nations being able to bend, so ta-dah! we have a new story :D

I'm sorry, if my English is wrong, I hope I can use as an excuse, that I'm German :3

Have Fun~

* * *

><p>It was an usual day for all the nations. The world conference was hold in Switzerland, but it was as chaotic as always.<p>

France and Britain had started to argue over ridiculous stuff.

America was laughing at them.

Japan was sitting there and read a Manga (hiding it behind another book).

Korea asked China for free sweets.

China was trying to calm down France and Britain with those.

Greece slept and probably had a cat-tastic dream.

And then there was Germany, sitting very VERY annoyed next to Austria.

"3..." Turkey started counting, knowing his friend good enough to know what's coming.

"2..." Veneziano continued, trying to be quiet.

"1..." Switzerland sighed with defeat and prepared himself for his neighbour's outburst.

"EVERYONE! SHUT UUUUP!"

Germany's voice echoed through the whole room. It was instantly quiet. Everyone calmed down and Britain and France sat down.

While Germany was lecturing everyone nobody noticed the small portal opening on the door, expanding in every direction.

Greece suddenly awoke.

"Hey... do you also... see this portal...over there...?"

He pointed towards the portal, that was getting bigger and bigger.

"HEY! I said...no...tal...king..."

The German was getting quiet. When everyone noticed, that they were going to get sucked into the portal, they started panicking. The last thing, they did in their world

was scream.


	2. Chapter 1 - America

I just want to tell you, that this isn't the ORIGINAL Avatar world.

It's more like our world, just with people having the ability to bend elements and there are fire, water, air and earth nations (Yes, no kingdoms etc.)

Have fun :3

* * *

><p>After some time of unconciousness America woke up.<p>

/What the... where am I?/ he thought, looking around and carefully sitting up. He shook his head. / What the-...? What happened? / After remembering what happened he stood up and fell out of a bed. "What the fuck!? Why was I in a bed?"

"I-I'm sorry.. I just wanted.. to... to help you!"

America sat up and looked to his right. A little girl- about 8 years old- sat next to him, crying.

"I'm sorry I-I'm so sorry."

She kept apologizing until America gently began patting her head.

"It's okay. Thank you!" he said softly.

The little girl looked at him with huge, grey eyes, then she smiled. It was a true and huge smile and America couldn't help it. He had to smile too.

After a little moment of smiling at each other the girl asked shyly " H-hey, you. W-what is your name? I'm...I'm Lizzy..."

"My name is Ame-" /Wait, I can't tell her my name... I have to use my human name!/ "I'm Alfred." America replied.

"From where are you, Alfred?" the girl continued asking, this time with more energy. Her shyness was past.

/Crap!/ "Errr..I..." /C'mon think of it! Remember the movies!/ America kept thinking and suddenly he had "the best" idea.

"I... don't remember..." he said, acting as if he lost his memory.

"Can you.. tell me where I am, Lizzy?" he asked the little brunette girl.

"You are in the eastern part of the Air Nation. We are travelers from the north."

For Lizzy, this was the most normal thing ever, but America had to think about it for a short moment.

"Ok. Thank you... was there someone else, when you found me?"

/Wait... Air... Nation..? AVATAR! Sure! I-I am in the Avatar world! That's so awesome!/

Even after Americas realization, that he and the other countries got sucked into the world of his favourite American Anime, he still couldn't believe it.

"Uh... no..." Lizzy stuttered after some thinking.

"I'll go and ask Mother, if I could go back there. I brought you to our tents right after I found you!" she said and quickly ran off.

Before she left she turned around and smiled brightly. "Bye... Alfred..." she nearly whispered.

America sighed and started thinking again.

"I wonder if I can bend something too..."

Alfred stood up as quietly as he could.

"Well let's see..."

He tried to bend water from a bowl next to his bed. Nothing. He sighed disappointed.

"Ok, next!" the American said with new confidence.

He stomped with one foot and tried to lift some earth. No reaction, not even a little. Slightly angry Alfred sighed again.

"Fire?" America asked hopefully no one.

He tried to bend fire.

Not even a little spark.

"Aww c'mon! It can't be, that the hero isn't able to bend ANYTHING!"

Fustrated, the American wanted to sit down. "Wait a sec...I'm in the FREAKING Air nation!"

With total concentration America tried to airbend. He pushed the Air towards the bed he laid on before.

...

...

...

A little movement.

America continued his tries and suddenly the bed flew right through a "wall" of his tent.

"Oopsie..."


	3. Chapter 2 - China

Thank you for 3 faves, 3 follows and 1 review :3

China doesn't say aru, because he doesn't talk like this in English^^

* * *

><p>"Ai yah..."<p>

The brown haired man slowly woke up from a long sleep, that took more energy than it gave.

"Where..am I?"

The chinese man sat up and looked at his surroundings. He was in a beautiful forest, that was bright and sunny, but at the same time it looked mysterious. Probably because the trees had a dark shade of green. China was fascinated by this beautiful nature and stood up. A little bit weak on his legs, he started to leave the forest.

What means.. he tried to. But first of all, he just couldn't decide where to go.

"Ai yah! Where are the others!?"

Confused, he looked around. No sign of no one. China chose to spin around a few times and then randomly stopped.

The chosen direction was east.

_**[20 Minutes later]**_

Exhausted from his long walk through the never ending forest, China sat down on a rock. He had found a small waterfall and was happy to rest a bit. Maybe someone would appear and he could ask for help?

China was so exhausted that he nearly fell asleep, but then a noise woke him up. He heard a quiet rustling from a bush.

A little dragon jumped out.

China immediately fell in love with the little creature and carefully made his way towards it. /So cute~/

The little red creature had golden eyes and its Patagium had the same color. It truly was beautiful.

It flew over to china and landed on his shoulder. China smiled and said: "Hello there, do you want to be my friend?"

Sunddenly a huge red dragon appeared and looked angrily at China. The 4000 year old man was frozen in fear and stuttered:" A-and there is yo-your mo-mo-mother...I...guess..."

The little dragon on his shoulder licked China's cheek. This was a sign of friendship in the Dragon's "language" so the mother calmed down and came closer to China.

China, who was still scared, but not as much as in the beginning panicked inside and closed his eyes, hoping that his dead wouldn't be painful, but he felt nothing except for a soft warm breath of the Mama Dragon.

The nation slowly opened his eyes and saw her. She looked as if she was smiling. He smiled too and so did the little dragon on his shoulder.

The Mama Dragon nodded and somehow managed to communicate with China, China understood her and she understood China.

Together the trio made its way farther east.


End file.
